amor de sangre
by necrara-darkangel
Summary: una nueva escuela,compañeros,clases, profesores odiosos,materias aburridas, recreos, nada fuera de lo normal asi pensaba butch, cuando llego al edificio, lo que no le dijeron que este colegio no era normal...sino un con sorpresas colmilludas...


Hola acá, necrara nuevamente…en primera estoy contenta por la campaña anti-copia para perfecthell….amiga viste como te dije, entre todas a las copionas las jodemos ja

En segundo ya actualizare otros fics mientras la facu me de tiempo…así que pido que tengan paciencia….

En tercero unas aclaraciones…

Esta serie no me pertenece, si fuera así haría los programas mas interesantes…si se entiende…no tan enanos, los personajes tienen entre 17 a 19…, esta historia esta hecha en conjunto con perfecthell. Como co-autora.

Los diálogos **"…hola..."** Son pensamientos.

Espero que les guste….

Cap1: un extraño colegio

En una mañana, un leve frío matinal se hacía sentir por las calles, 3 chicas caminaban algo molestas por el horario pero no les quedaba otra. Estas Lucian una pollera y chaqueta negra con bordes bordo, debajo de esta una camisa mas un moño rojo en el cuello.

-esto es aburrido tengo sueño-dice kaoru, solo olvidemos el detalle del moño en su uniforme con una calza verde debajo de la falda y usaba unas botas militares altas.- siempre es lo mismo, una y otra, y otra vez-rueda los ojos fastidiada.

-bueno kaoru trata de verle el lado bueno, estamos juntas ¿no?-dice miyako sonriente mientras camina, su uniforme tenia moño, y unas medias altas blancas con unos delicados zapatos negros.

-vamos chicas llegaremos tarde si no se apuran-dice momoko seria vestida similar a miyako.-es importante ser puntual-dice sonriente

-¬¬ lo dice la chica que tuvimos que tirarle agua 2 veces para que se despierte-dice kaoru burlona…

-yo ejem, je nada, solo lleguemos…-dice riendo nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

Llegando finalmente a la escuela, un gran edificio, viejo de color blanco grisáceo, lleno de estudiantes que iban y venían. Muchas estudiantes analizaban a sus compañeros como sí de dioses se tratarán y viceversa Pero de entre toda esa multitud de chicas adolescentes tres chicas se destacaban.

-esto siempre es lo mismo-dice kaoru mientras bosteza...- no me cansare de repetirlo.

-basta kaoru tú sabes que... - y empezó momoko con su discurso larguísimo de porque debía tenerle amor a la escuela mientras la pelinegra la veía aburrida, mientras la rubia miraba divertida la situación.

-cuando termine de hablar dile que me fui a hecharme una siesta-dice kaoru mientras se mete al pasillo dejando hablando sola a momoko

Los chicos la miraban y no podían evitar los pervertidos pensamientos que se les venían a la mente, como venia diciendo desde antes de llegar, esto "era siempre lo mismo", toda esa rutina la estaba aburriendo y momoko quería que le tuviera cariño a ese lugar, ni tan loca estaba. Rodando los ojos mientras cada compañero que pasaba la relojeaba con pensamientos que no le atraían en lo absoluto sino lo contrario. Los chicos eran cada vez mas idiotas y pervertidos cada año, era un fastidio.

-"**odio poder leer la mente"-**dice kaoru en la suya mientras Leia sus "sanas" intenciones como un libro, bufando molesta.

Mientras en otro lugar del instituto... Afuera de los baños de hombres... Había un chico pelinegro echándose un poco de agua en la cara debido al largo discurso que le estaba dando su hermano mayor. Estos vestían un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, chaqueta larga negra con bordes bordo y corbata roja.

¿ya acabaste? - pregunta butch a su molesto hermano. El pelirrojo pone cara de fastidio siempre era lo mismo con su hermano, suspirando mientras acomodaba su gorra.

-chicos, están llamando a todos al gimnasio-dice boomer...

- ! hurra ¡ !Que divertido¡ - comenta butch sarcásticamente... Empezando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

- deberías mostrar más interés... Pero para que me molesto sí nunca entiendes - dice brick empezando a caminar a su lado, mientras butch rueda los ojos...

- "**que pesado, acaso nunca se calla**"-dice butch en su mente...cuando kaoru pasa cruzada subiendo las escaleras...

-hay peores-dice kaoru en susurro mientras sube…casi desapareciendo a los dos segundos...

- "**mmm... Que raro" **- piensa butch- creí oír... Nah ya me estoy volviendo loco de tanto sermón - comienza a caminar de nuevo

-¿Pasa algo? - dice brick cruzándose de brazos

-no nada-dice bufando caminando por los pasillos, sintiendo algunas miradas de varias chicas bastante acosadoras, una cosa era ser popular pero esas miradas ya exageraban, sentía como si se lo quisiera comer…OK, esto de la escuela ya lo estaba volviendo loco.

-ja adoro fastidiar a los nuevos-dice kaoru desde las sombras burlona…mientras sigue subiendo

- estas demasiado callado-dice boomer curioso con las manos arriba de la cabeza en la nuca.

no, nada... - dice butch – "**como sí a ellos les importará como no me dejan en paz... Hola! Necesito mis vidas imbéciles..**." - piensa butch viendo a sus hermanos entretenidos hablando sonriendo mientras finge que camina doblando en un pasillos en silencio.

Llegando al gimnasio...cuando brick iba a comentar algo...efectivamente butch se había escapado...

-¿y butch?-dice boomer mirando para todos lados curioso.

mmm... Ese idiota... - dice brick molesto mientras cierto pelinegro recorría los pasillos de la escuela como sí nada

- "**jaja como sí me fuera a quedar a oír al estúpido director** "- piensa butch con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, cuando sintió un extraño frío en el aire...

- ¿que rayos...? - se voltea pero no ve a nadie... - creo que enloqueceré un día de estos ... - dice butch algo nervioso y se voltea para continuar con su camino cuando nota a una extraña chica recargada en un casillero

-"**que comience el juego**"-dice kaoru en su mente mientras finge acomodar su mochila olfateando el aire...

Mientras butch la mira de reojo, era linda aunque su piel pálida resaltaba sus ojos verdes era demasiado y el era pálido, mas su pelo negro corto lo remarcaba mas.

- "**que raro... ¿De donde diablos salió?"** - se pregunta butch en su mente saliendo de su shock. Comenzando a caminar de nuevo cuando pasa al lado de ella y un frío lo invade... Kaoru deja caer un libro 'accidentalmente'

Butch por inercia se agachó a levantarlo... Cuando su mano choco con la de ella... Un escalofrió se hizo presente que le recorrió todo el cuerpo... De nuevo

- toma... - le dijo butch lo más tranquilo posible tratando de no mirar su boca que había quedado demasiado cerca, sonrojándolo levemente a lo cual kaoru ríe por la cara del chico.

-gracias-dice mientras lo toma guardándolo clavando sus ojos en el...mientras butch se sentía raro...como si su cuerpo perdiera energía, sentía cansancio en sus piernas y mucho sueño de pronto pero no podía dejar de mirarla parte de el raramente sentía que conocía esos ojos de antes. Cabe decir que la chica no solo leía mentes sino también las controlaba pudiendo dejar a alguien inconciente con solo mirarlo 5 minutos..

- "**¿que tanto me ve está loca?"** - piensa butch le desvía la mirada cosa que sorprende a kaoru ya que sus víctimas caían a la primera

-ni modo-dice kaoru mientras aplica un rápido toque de manos fantasmas que hacen que butch caiga dormido...al piso...- quería hacerlo mas fácil pero que mas da...

Mientras lo sube contra un banco con una mano...anoche no fue una cacería con buenos resultados y tenía hambre...así que un bocado no venia mal...abriendo la camisa un poco mientras tanteaba la piel tibia en busca de la mejor vena para comer llegando al cuello. Era una buena presa, tenia que admitirlo y no estaba mal de ver, relamiendo sus dientes se acerca al cuello perversa ya imaginando el sabor dulce de su sangre. Cuando esta por morderlo…Siente la presencia de miyako mirándola...si bien era vampira...no le gustaba tomar sangre de personas...

-hola ¬¬ miyako-dice kaoru mientras bufa a penas separándose del cuello de butch.

- momoko te está buscando... Y deja a ese chico en paz... - dice miyako mirándola seriamente

-OH vamos, tengo hambre, solo será una mordidita…casi ni la sentirá-dice kaoru cruzada de brazos-pensara q fue un mosquito-dice sonriente mostrando sus colmillos.

- no kaoru está mal... - dice miyako cruzándose de brazos mirándola con cara de cachorro- ellos son…-kaoru se separa un poco rodando ojos, odiaba esa cara, suspirando.

-miyako somos esto, de algo nos tenemos que alimentar...-dice kaoru seria..- que tu no lo aceptes es tu decisión pero yo tengo hambre-y prácticamente el chico se entrego en bandeja caminando solo

- kaoru... - dice miyako cuando ve a su amiga apuntó de morderlo y el chico abre los ojos de golpe kaoru retrocede que diablos pasaba

- ¡auch! Mi cabeza que ¿pasó? - pregunta el cuando escucha el grito de sus hermanos a lo lejos

-¿estas bien?-dice kaoru fingiendo inocencia..

-Mmm... Ajá... - dice el frunciendo el ceño **–"mmm... Mejor me voy antes de que se me pegué la loquera" **- piensa butch desconfiando de aquella chica... Algo le incomodaba pero mejor no descubrirlo

-ten mas cuidado o ve a un medico-dice kaoru mientras pone sus manos en la cadera algo ofendida por sus pensamientos...- te desmayaste de golpe..

- ah sí gracias lo tendré - dice butch levantándose – "**nos vemos luego o nunca"** - piensa lo último y se va de ahí lo más rápido que puede

-ese chico es raro-dice kaoru cruzada de brazos molesta..

Miyako ríe un poco por la cara de kaoru - ¿lo dices porque se libro con facilidad de tú técnica o porque no cayó rendido a tus pies? - pregunta miyako picará

-cállate, simplemente es inusual...no comí bien anoche...-dice kaoru mientras camina para el salón

- jaja sí tú lo dices... - dice miyako siguiéndola

-**"quien es este chico, nadie había podido levantarse de mi golpe en menos de 10 min..."-**dice pensativa...en su mente-"**por que tengo el presentimiento que lo he visto antes"**

Mientras tanto butch... -que raro jamás me había pasado algo así... Y cuando me miro... Sentí como mis fuerzas se desvanecían... Que rara chica será bonita pero eso no le quita lo raro - piensa él parándose de golpe y sonrojándose un poco debido a sus pensamientos

"**genial la loquera es contagiosa... Será mejor que no me acerqué a ella..."** - piensa butch parándose al observar a sus hermanos ir corriendo hacia él

Las clases pasaron normales aunque butch en las que compartía con kaoru no podía evitar mirarla de reojo...tenia un semblante frió...

-"**odio leer la mente**"-dice kaoru en la suya molesta por tantos pensamientos juntos..

mirando ala ventana para distraerse

-"**sí tan sólo pudiera salir de aquí... Maldita sea... Odio la escuela y esas perras que no dejan de verme**" - piensa butch algo incómodo por las miradas de sus compañeras

Mientras el maestro continuaba habla y habla y habla.

-"**dímelo a mi ¬¬ aguanta eso 200 años y hablamos**"-dice kaoru leyendo su mente mientras revolea los ojos…volviendo a la ventana

-"**genial... Ahora el ruco me va hablar de sus antepasados... A mi que me interesa? Mmm... Vamos butch eres inteligente... Mmm... Piensa algo para salir de aquí... Mmm... Ir al baño no... Los maestros cuentan el tiempo**..." - piensa butch golpeando un poco su pupitre con el lápiz - "**ah ya sé..."** - piensa sonriendo

Mientras saca un papel y cambia su letra... Haciendo que parezca la de su mamá y falsificando la firma

-"**no funcionara**"-dice kaoru en su mente mientras butch le entrega el papel...el profesor lo lee..pero pronto frunce el seño...

-puede ir joven rowdy..Pero a la sala de conserje por sus útiles por intentar engañarme...-dice serio- considere compasión por su primer día...ahora vuelva a su asiento

- "**que mierda? Argh! Genial mendigo viejo...** "- piensa butch pero pronto se le ocurre una idea... - sabe profesor sé que lo que hice está mal... Pero la verdad... Es que quería salir... Porque un antiguo amigo mío sufrió un accidente... Está muy grave y...- calla butch bajando la mirada triste cuando el profesor se le queda viendo - bueno... No importa sólo espero llegar a tiempo... - dice butch al profesor dirigiéndose a su lugar

El profesor no era ningún idiota... Pero ese chico casi lloraba ahí... Mmm... Lo dudo un momento... Pero vio a butch sentarse en su lugar... Suspiro

- está bien... Puede ir... Pero recupere sus apuntes... - butch le sonríe -y dígame en que hospital esta-dice el profesor-su "amigo"

- en uno privado se llama hotsbart a cincuenta kilómetros de aquí en la habitación 365 a corredor b - dice butch muy seguro .Era un especialista en decir mentiras

-entonces explíqueme como su amigo, esta internado en una verdulería...yo vivo por esa zona-dice serio- guarde sus llantos para el teatro…vuelva a su asiento, castigo.-dice serio mientras manda a butch a sentarse...digamos que las chicas no eran los únicos vampiros...el profe también lo era y leía mentes..

**-"puta madre! Argh! Bien... Creo que no me queda de otra"-** piensa el chico suspirando mientras se sienta y kaoru ríe en su mente

-disculpe profesor, tengo cita con la enfermera-dice kaoru mientras levanta su manga mostrando una pulsera celeste..

-ya me avisaron, valla señorita matsubara-dice el profe mientras kaoru se levanta burlona..

-gracias profesor-dice kaoru victoriosa

-"**vieja bruja..."** - dice en su mente butch mientras se cruza de brazos hundiéndose más en su asiento

**-"idiota"-**dice kaoru mientras lo mira de reojo burlona…

-oye no te sientas mal... Sí quieres te puedo a ayudar a salir... - le pasa un papelito a butch el cual lo lee cuidadosamente

Butch voltea a ver a su compañera... Una chica de cabello blanco y ojos grises

-mmm... Bajo que condiciones? - pregunta butch escribiéndolo en el papel

- ten sexo conmigo... - le respondió bell... Una vampireza enemiga de kaoru... Butch se sonrojo y la volteó a ver y ella le sonrío sería un delicioso bocadillo

-no me robara mi presa-dice kaoru a fuera del salón...- esa bell

-mmm... No gracias, lo pensare- escribe butch algo desconcertado

-aun no cantes victoria, hace tiempo que no tengo un desafío y no te lo daré, perra blanca-dice kaoru mientras camina para la enfermería por su dosis de sangre...sonriendo perversa

Muy pronto... Tocaron el timbre... Todos salieron menos butch que aún recogía sus cosas con desgano... Cuando se le apareció bell

-Amm ... Hola - dijo bell sonriéndole mirándolo de arriba abajo

- amm... Hola... - dice butch algo nervioso

- porque me pusiste eso... ? Era broma cierto? - dice butch mirándola

claro que no... Yo te puedo sacar todas las veces que quieras ... Sólo... Que ya sabes a cambio de que... - dice ella sonriendo acercándosele

Butch retrocede cuando escuchan la puerta abrirse...

-señorita bell se la solicita en la oficina de la enfermera-dice una mujer vieja..claro vampira..mirando seria la escena..-ahora-dice autoritaria

- mmm... De acuerdo, ahora voy... - dice bell fastidiada- piénsalo... - le guiña un ojo a butch y sale de ahí

-"**aquí todas están locas"**- piensa butch dejándose caer en el asiento

Mientras la mujer escolta a bell kaoru la mira perversa apoyada en la pared..

**-"aun no cantes victoria, esa es mi presa"-**dice hacia la mente de bell mientras sonríe mostrando levemente sus colmillos

"**eso lo veremos..".** - dice bell en su mente mientras la pasan con la 'enfermera'

Kaoru sonríe mientras camina para el salón de castigo..si bien no estaba prohibido comer en la escuela no dacia nada de probar...lo que hicieran fuera de ella era otra historia..

-bien señor butch, quiero un informe de 5000 palabras de por que no debo mentirle a sus profesores-dice serio entregando un montón de hojas-lo estaré vigilando-dice el hombre mientras cierra la puerta…

-**genial... La próxima vez NO entró a la escuela... **- piensa butch mirando la hoja en blanco

-**mmm... Hubiera aceptado la oferta de la chica esa... Después de todo no está tan mal...** - piensa butch empezando a escribir

Cuando las luces titilan...quedando a oscuras..Apenas iluminado por la pequeña ventana

¿que demonios? Genial ahora me tomara más trabajo... - gruñe butch cuando comienza a sentir frío ...

Cuando siente que algo lo empuja el piso con gran fuerza, sintiendo un toque helado sobre su piel y su cuerpo se movía solo, quedando paralizado...intentaba moverse por todos los medios pero sin resultado, las piernas ni brazos le respondían, todo era demasiado raro desde que llego a ese colegio.

**-"¿que rayos? ¿Otra vez?"** - piensa molesto intentando hacer que su cuerpo reaccione

-**"ahora si, lo lamento miyako pero no dejare una presa a bell**"-dice kaoru mientras se acerca a su cuello olfateando la sangre correr mientras pasa sus dedos por este..Sonriendo perversa

Butch siente algo filoso acercarse a su cuello - ah no ningún idiota me intimidará... - dice levantando su cabeza fuertemente haciendo que se golpeé con la de kaoru, pero terminando mas el dolorido que ella, sintiendo como si hubiera chocado con un pedazo de hielo.

-OK será a la fuerza-dice mientras aplique mas fuerza a poder psíquico tirandose contra su cuello logrando clavar sus colmillos en este, bebiendo finalmente de la sangre de tan escurridiza presa..

Mientras butch sentía su cuerpo temblar…Butch suelta un quejido de dolor...ante la punzada de la mordida, todo ese lugar estaba raro y ahora esto, para colmo su cuerpo no respondía no podía ver bien pero sentía un cuerpo sobre el de el que le iba succionando la vida, que era a ciencia cierta no sabia pero lo que estaba seguro es que era mujer, sintiéndose débil pero extrañamente complacido. Ahora si lo raro se le pego alguien o algo lo estaba mordiendo pero el no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa entre los quejidos de dolor debido a un extraño calor que recorría su piel a pesar de sentir que lo que fuera le estaba haciendo doler, un dolor que quizás ya era medio masoquista le agradaba en cierta manera de su subconsciente…OK, no solo se le había pegado la locura sino que el masoquismo también…la próxima vez que su hermano brick diga colegio, el se anotaba en la cárcel….

-"**cierra tus poros cierra tus poros..."** - piensa butch cerrando los ojos mientras kaoru siente la sangre de él pasar de dulce a completamente amarga

-"**que raro"**-piensa kaoru mientras se separa- curioso pero interesante-dice burlona mientras se aleja apenas..Lamiendo la herida cerrando el sangrado y borrando marcas...pero antes que reaccione butch...kaoru muerde su propia muñeca bebiendo un poco de esta besando de golpe a butch obligándolo a que le beba...en un beso que el chico aun en shock de lo sucedido llego a disfrutar aun que escupió después la sangre que esa cosa había metido en su boca, kaoru pega un salta a una mesa mientras sus ojos verdes se vuelven rojos...

-je nada mal-dice mientras relame sus labios escondida en las sombras

- ¿que demonios eres? - pregunta butch escupiendo la sangre, Pregunta sólo viendo unos ojos rojos

-ya lo sabrás por ahora...duerme-dice mientras la sola vos de kaoru hace que butch caiga inconciente...-pobre chico, va es un interesante espécimen...quizás repita trago...y bell lo lamento pero esta es mi presa, esta vez yo ganare-dice sonriente mientras lo acomoda de tal manera que pareciera dormido en el banco… corriendo un mechón de pelo burlona-hasta luego, butch, nos volveremos a ver, de eso tienes mi palabra-dice burlona mientras limpia la sangre del piso rápido desapareciendo tras las sombras...


End file.
